All I have Is You
by Hotchick6701
Summary: Alex was a lost homeless girl, but when she meets Justin things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for everyone I hope you guy's like it, it was an idea that had to get out of my head :) There NOT related in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Justin's POV**

It was just another day at school, people, drama, and learning. That's what school really is, to me I just need to learn and move on to collage. I wasn't really the 'cool kid' but people did know me. I had a friend his name was Zeke he was dating a strange girl though, her name was Harper. She always had an obsession with me, but now she's dating Zeke. It was simple I have one brother, and were both wizards. My ex girlfriend Juliet cheated on me with a wolf boy named Mason. It was first period, and I saw a new girl come in.

"Hello dear is this your class?" The teacher said, she looked kind of uncomfortable. I could hear people make comments about her, she wasn't really well clean. Her clothes looked washed, but her hair was a little greasy, she didn't have make up on. But I still thought she looked beautiful.

"I really don't know, I'm in a science class?"

"What's your name?"

"Alexandra Gomez" Really a beautiful name, I really shouldn't talk like this I will not get hurt again.

"Hmm nope your in the class across this room." I saw her smile, and walk away. I heard people call her ugly, dirty, smells gross. After the period I saw her walk down the hall, I saw Gigi walk over to her and poor water on the floor.

"Oh look new girl peed her pants!" Gigi yelled, what a bitch she's an attention craver.

"First day, and have to deal with a attention wanting whore." Whoa nobody has told Gigi off like that!

"While your at my school expect hell!" She snapped at her, as she walked everyone else did. I walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked sweetly, she looked at me and smiled.

"Yea I'm fine thanks." She said kindly.

"Need help finding your classes?" I asked her genuinely, I saw her smile at me.

"Sure." As we walked to her locker, she looked at her schedule. I looked at it she had art, so did I. She grabbed a pencil and paper, and we were off to class together.

"Thanks for helping me find my class."

"Well I have the same class is you."

"Really."

"Yep." I smiled at her, she smiled back. We went inside the classroom. The teacher told us to paint what you feel like today. I drew a guy being happy, and has a sun in his hands pushing the darkness away. I looked at Alex's picture, and I noticed she drew a girl crying. With people fighting and hurting another.

"Alex…." I started, but she turned around shocked.

"Uh hi." She said uncomfortably.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she took another look at her picture, she looked ashamed.

"Sorry what's your name?" She asked me, Fuck I didn't even tell her my name.

"Justin Russo, and I know your name because you walked into my classroom first period."

"Justin you shouldn't be hanging with a girl like me it could not end pretty." She looked sad, but I wonder what her story is. Maybe I could help her somehow.

"Alex…-"I got interrupted by the school bell, and before I could look at her she was gone.

**First chapter of a new story I hope you like it people : ) I'm updating another chapter for 'Stranded' if you want to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So right now the rating is T but it will change to M in later chapters. Anyway here you go chapter two ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Alex's POV**

I can't get close to this boy, it's only to protect him. It was time for lunch, and I saw Justin. I was about to turn around when he was calling out my name, but I was just walking. He started running after me, I started to run. But I didn't see the flight of stairs, and I fell. After I finally got to the bottom of the stairs of falling, I could get up my ankle was hurt. Justin ran down the stairs.

"Alex are you ok!" He yelled, but I couldn't get up.

"My ankle, it hurts to put pressure on it." I winced when he squeezed it.

"Why were you running anyway I wanted to talk to you."

"Yea that's why I was running I wanted to avoid you." I said, I knew he was hurt by the look on his face.

"Why have I done anything to make you sad if I have I'm so sorry." He says, but I look at him with compassion.

"No you did nothing wrong I just didn't want to talk about that picture I drew. I assumed after you saw the picture you would question me, and I'm not ready to answer." I said, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to say something that will make you not like me or uncomfortable." I smiled at him, I saw him smile back. Then I heard giggling. I looked behind me, I saw a cute boy and a blond haired girl. When Justin turned around, he looked angry.

"Oh hey Justin." The boy said, but he glared.

"Look Justin I didn't mean any harm its just the heart wants what the heart wants, and Juliet wanted me." He said, but I noticed he wasn't happy with him.

"You just leave him alone, nobody doesn't want to hear what you got to say. You may say you mean no harm well guess what your doing its like rubbing something in his face so fuck off!" I snapped at him, but he smiled at me.

"Is this your girlfriend Justin she's so hideous." He said licking his lips, uh what a sick ass.

"No but your taken already." Justin said, I smiled at Justin.

"Yep I know, and she's so much prettier. Much better then her I mean come on she doesn't even look like her hairs been washed." He said, I wanted to smack the boy in his face. I tried getting up I almost succeed but I fell. The guy and the girl left, but Justin picked me up bridal style. He put me in his car, and we drove off. He took me to the emergency room, and they took a look at my ankle. Once they relocated my ankle, I started to cried in pain. They put a cast on me, and I had to walk in crutches. By the time we got out it was to late to go back to school.

"So do you need a ride home?" He asked me, but I shook my head immediately.

"No no I can walk home its not to far." I lied.

"I'm taking you home your not going to walk." He says, but I was kind of mad that he would think I cant take care of myself.

"Ok." I said, as he drove forward I lead him to a house that I didn't even live in. It was in a area were the bad stuff usually happens. As I walked out of the car, I started to walk to the house. I knocked on the door, and someone answered.

"Hello sweetheart need something?" The man said smelling like tobacco, and alcohol.

"I need to come in your house." I said, he smiled, and let me in. I saw Justin leave, and I was about to leave the house when the guy grabbed my wrist.

"You still owe me a favor." He said, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Well I'm not going to strut my self off like a slut, so I'll just give you a nice pen." He looked mad, but I would never let a guy take advantage of me again.

"Fuck you bitch!" He yelled as I left the house. I started walking to a nice area out of this area. It only took me thirty minutes to walk to the park on Waverly Place. It was dark, I found a bench, and I fell asleep.

**Justin's POV**

I was in the park, looking for my brothers new dog he got. I accidently let it out so it was me who had to find it. I was calling out its name when I noticed someone. I got a closer view, and I put the light on her. Once I saw her my eye's widen.

_Alex?_

**Well there you go, chapter 2. So I hope you like it, I hope to get some reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the reviews you guys are giving me there so nice thank you so much (: well here's my update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Alex's POV**

Something I didn't expect was to wake up on a nice soft bed. I wake up, and look around my surroundings. The room had pictures of comics, there was a dresser, a desk. I hear a snore, I turn around, and I see JUSTIN. I was so shocked I started sliding backwards, and ended up falling off the bed. For hell sakes good move Alex! I hear grumbling, as he got up. My crunches were on top of his desk, and just my luck the desk was to tall for me to reach. For fuck sakes is he trying to hold me captive? I noticed I still had clothes on so he didn't rape me.

"You up." He says, and I look over his direction.

"Yea I'm up how the hell did you get me here?" I was angry, I can take care of myself.

"I saw you at the park sleeping on a bench." He says, that may be sweet for caring. But he cant get involved with a girl like me.

"Justin can I go now?" I asked, I couldn't get up without someone helping me.

"No you lied to me, you didn't live in that house. You probably don't have a home. So you can stay with me." This guy.. Not like any other guy he was way to nice.

"Justin your to nice but I cant stay." I insisted, I tried getting up but ended up falling again. He got out of bed, and picked me up. He put me back on that damn bed.

"Are you even listing to me when I say 'I cant stay'." I snapped, he looked at me like I were some goddess.

"I am listening but I just don't act on it. Because your staying here until we can find you a nice decent apartment."

"Why do you care so much!" I snapped at him, for hell sakes I'm just a girl.

"Because there's something different about you that makes me want to care." I wanted to cry of frustration, I don't want him to get hurt in the future because of my past, and me being around him. He threw a towel at me, I looked at him confused.

"What's this for?" He smirked at me.

"Your taking a shower." My eye's were wide, the nerve! He smirks at because he's probably thinking who knows what! He helps me up, and leads me to his bathroom. He has clothes set up for me, and brand new make-up.

"Justin you did not just buy me new make-up?" He smiled, I was in shock. How can anyone be so nice? I just know that any girl would be lucky to have a girlfriend like him. But I cant get into that, its not right for me to have him in my issues. I strip down, and take a shower. I had the hot water run down my body. After an hour I get out, I haven't felt so clean in a long time. I put some eye liner on, and mascara. A little bit of chap stick, and I put on the clothes Justin bought me. I wanted to cry because of the niceness he has given me. What I wore was a purple lacked tank top, with a Black baggy shirt over. With that I had on some dark blue skinny's, and a pair of black boots. I hurry and blow dry my hair, and walked out. Justin was sitting there getting ready. He turned around and smiled at me. I limped toward him, and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said, with tears coming down my eye's. He lifted up my chin, and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Anytime now lets go get something to eat." I smiled, and walked downstairs with Justin. As I saw the family I started to smile.

_This is what a ordinary family looks like._

I saw Justin's mom come up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You look so much better when Justin brought you in, he told us where you were sleeping. So what's your name sweetie?" She asked me, I smiled at her.

"Alexandra or just plain Alex." She hugged me, and lead me to the table.

"Well just know Alex if we catch you sleeping on a bench we will literally make you stay here. If you need a job you could work here with us?" Justin's dad said, I looked at all of them and I smiled. They were all so welcoming, and loving. If only I ever had a family like that. When I looked at my plate, I felt guilty for eating there food.

"What's the matter?" Justin's mom asked me.

"I just feel guilty about eating your guy's food." I said plainly, my stomach growled.

"Your skin and bone it's the least we can do how much do you weigh anyway?" She asked me, I looked at the floor they shouldn't know.

"I weigh 103 pounds." I said shyly, everyone looked at me.

"Well when you're here you can eat all you want." Justin's brother said. I took a bite of the food, and I was in pure bliss it was delicious. Right now at the moment I felt safe for the first time.

**Kind of a sad chapter more hints about Alex's life, but I hope you guy's like**


End file.
